


Finding love in death.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, human Bokuto, i still don’t know how to tag, kind of god au, mention of deaths, messenger of death Akaashi, sweet and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Bokuto pouted in front of him, even crossing his arms. “That’s not fair. You’re kind Akaashi, I would love to be your friend!”Akaashi meets Bokuto, a human who just died. Unlike the most people he has met, Bokuto is curious and asks interesting and funny questions. So he decides to answer them, breaking his most important rule; do not get attached to a human.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Finding love in death.

Akaashi was exhausted, his limbs were numb and mind low. He hadn’t done much, just always the same old thing, stiffening his movements from habits and repeating always the same words. Yet, he prepared himself, putting on his most neutral expression and standing straight, knowing that someone was coming.

He didn’t even need to rehearse what he was supposed to say, he knew people didn’t care, andmost of them asked questions he had no answer to give. So he just waited.

It was a matter of a few seconds before a boy approached him, looking around him in amazement, seeing something that only he could see. For Akaashi, the place was just white, as if he was standing on clouds, which somehow probably wasn’t too wrong. But to the grey-haired boy coming to him, the place seemed much more interesting.

He knew each being had his interpretation of the place, but just a few actually took time to observe it. Most of them were just panicked and would run to him full of questions and blaming. This one actually, took his time to be at his height, and once done, he just smiled politely.

Akaashi wanted to smile too, but he didn’t have the force right now, not while knowing the gleeful expression of the man in front of him would disappear in a few minutes when he will fully understand what had happened to him.

“Hello, can you tell me your name please?” He asked in a calm voice, looking at the man.

“I’m Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.” He smiled even wider.

He was young, Akaashi could tell. His features were still young as if they hadn’t finished growing, which may be true. But he won’t have the chance to anymore. Letting these thoughts aside, knowing it was never a good thing to dwell on them, he prepared himself to ask his usual question.

But the boy interrupted him. Which, he knew would happen, as usual.

“And you?”

Though it wasn’t the interruption he was expecting. He blinked several times, trying to proceed what he meant, but found himself empty from answers.

“And me?” He repeated, voice unsure.

“Yeah! What’s your name?” The boy cast a wide smile, bouncing happily on his feet.

His name? It took Akaashi a few seconds to register. He wasn’t used to that, at all. He’s been doing this for centuries now, and never had someone asked for his name in return. They all just assumed he was Death, the bane of their existence or the reason for their despair. Anything actually, which none was true.

So it took him time to finally answer, surprised but pleased. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Nice! So what are we doing here?”

It’s been only a few seconds since he met Bokuto and yet it sufficed him to completely took him off guard. This was not what he was expected and no one had ever had such a cheerful and caring conversation with him.

Some tried at first, still in denial, until he confirmed they were not on Earth anymore. Then they would become violent, stressed and would ask tones of questions about themselves, completely forgetting about politeness. He couldn’t blame them though.

But now, he found himself hoping. Hoping that Bokuto would not be one of them, that he will still be compassionate when he would confirm.

“You just died minutes ago, from a car accident.”

He knew it was blunt, but he learned with time that there was never a good way to say that. The man’s joyful smile turned into a sheepish one as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, I know.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “But why are you here though? You’re obviously not death or anything, so why were you waiting for me?”

If Akaashi thought he couldn’t be more surprised, he was again proven wrong. “Why do you think that?”

His cheerful grin was back, as he stated. “Because you’re too pretty to be death, duh.”

He felt his cheeks turning crimson, and averted his gaze, unable to keep eye contact. This whole interaction felt like a joke, but one look to the man was enough to show him that it was not. Bokuto was candidly good and caring, his aura showed it.

And he was right, Akaashi wasn’t Death, he didn’t even know if there was anyone out there, impersonating death like humans liked to believe. But he knew for sure that he wasn’t deciding who was dying and who stayed alive. He could never do such thing if he was being honest, he wouldn’t be able to kill anyone, even less someone as good as Bokuto.

“You’re right. I’m just, a messenger? I guide people.”

His face illuminated even more, as he asked, curious. “So, you must have seen quite some people passing by right?”

“Indeed.”

“That so cool!”

Akaashi didn’t find that cool. It was tiring. People weren’t really good company, and it was hard for him to have an objective view of things. He had seen scared children, stubborn elders, young women and men like Bokuto. He has seen a lot of people, knowing their death without even wanting to. There weren’t really cool things about it.

But then, the grey-haired boy questioned again. “What was the funniest death you witnessed?”

“The funniest death?”

He felt so disoriented right now, but it was actually welcomed. And Bokuto seemed to be fine with that, as if he truly wanted to talk and learn about his experiences.

“Yeah,” he explained. “You know like, the man who died in his bathtub while discovering electricity. That one always makes me laugh!”

Akaashi allowed himself a small smile. It wasn’t quite right, but he didn’t have the heart to counter it. So he nodded.

“You know, I always thought I would die stupidly like, sliding on soap and falling in the bathtub. I even took bets with Testu about the way we would die.”Bokuto sighed dramatically. “I owe him five hundred yens now.”

This time, Akaashi did laugh slightly, amused by his reaction. There was no real dramatization, and it felt good.

“Well,” Akaashi started, smiling at the memory. "There was that time when a man just wouldn’t die. I remember him telling me he survived three car trash, addiction, and even two heart attack."

Bokuto whistled. "Woah, that man was a warrior!"

"Yeah, he liked to say he was so strong that even death couldn’t catch him."

The boy laughed, swinging on his feet impatiently, eager to know the rest of the story. "His death was really stupid I guess."

"Worthy of a comedic movie," Akaashi confirmed, nodding. "He died slipping on a banana peel, falling on his head."

The man burst out laughing, sound loud and clear, warming the place. Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he let out a small chuckle, looking at Bokuto, surprised. His laugh was loud and horrible, but it felt so good to hear it and even greater to feel his own body move from the giggling.

Trying to calm himself, the grey-haired man managed to say, swiping off some tears. "Ah, sorry, it must seems rude to laugh at someone’s death but that one was hilarious."

Akaashi shook his head. Actually, even though he knew it could be seen as rude, he didn’t think that. He has been confronted with death for centuries, and became quite okay with it, accepting their fate. So talking about it while laughing, while searching for joy, felt good.

It’s been ages since he laughed like that, so he would never be hurt by them laughing from such a story. "No, it’s okay. It feels good to laugh."

"So you don’t mind me asking you some questions?"

He never had such a long and pleasant conversation for a long time, he would lie saying he didn’t want for them to talk more. So he shook his head, smiling politely. "I don’t mind at all."

"Great!!" Bokuto yelled, letting himself fall on the ground. Akaashi looked at him, eyes wide as the boy just made himself comfortable, sitting leg crossed and putting his hands behind him to steady himself. "Come on, sit down!"

He refrained his smile this time, as he sat down too, letting his legs stretched lazily. He felt good, at ease and so happy right now.

“Hm...” Bokuto thought, putting a finger on his cheeks. What about an unexpected one?”

He didn’t need to thought a lot about that one as he remembered being genuinely shocked. So he story-told.

“There was this woman, who had to suffer through several operations, all of them riskier than the previous ones. Her chances to recover were really low. But she got away with it, they cured her and she was free to live a few more dozens of years.” Akaashi paused, looking at Bokuto, who was avidly drinking his words. It took him all his will power to keep his grin away and continuing. “But the next day, she had hiccups. And she died of that.”

The man’s eyes went round as his lips parted, looking at him with disbelief. “People actually can die of hiccups??”

Akaashi shrugged. “The percentage is low but existent.”

Bokuto puffed, displaying a playful grin. “I should change my bet against Tetsu. I’m sure he’s going to die because of that.” He then laughed happily, imagining the scene. “It would be so dumb and funny that I can already see Kenma laughing at his funeral.”

Akaashi stayed silent, smiling nonetheless. He noticed the slight flick into Bokuto’s smile at the end, more nostalgic than happy but didn’t point it out.

“Oh! Do animals come here too when dead?” He asked, his curious look back on his face.

“No. I don’t know what happens to them after, but I’m just taking care of humans.” He did wish they would pass by sometimes though, he wouldn’t be against some kind presence.

“Well, we are a lot to handle already!” Bokuto thought out loud, brows shooting up. To which Akaashi just nodded. “Did you make any friends?”

Once more, the question took him off guard. It wasn’t that each being he met had been difficult, but usually, he tries not to get attached to anyone. After all, he was just a messenger, nobody could stay here for eternity.

“No,” He winced. “People aren’t usually happy to see me, and I respect that.”

Bokuto pouted in front of him, even crossing his arms. “That’s not fair. You’re kind Akaashi, I would love to be your friend!”

And this was exactly why he didn’t engage with dead people. He was grateful for Bokuto really, his cheerful and sincere attitude brought joy into his day. He was waiting for ages to find someone like him, compassionate and caring.

But the ache slowly creeping into his heart reminded him about the awful reality.

He smiled anyway, tilting his head. “Thanks, Bokuto-san. You’re really cool and funny. I’m glad to know we can be friends.”

His face illuminated, sparking a bigger smile on Akaashi’s face as Bokuto’s got redder. He nearly shouted anyway, happy. “Thank you Akaashi!”

There was a small pause in which Bokuto took something on the ground, and started playing with it. Akaashi couldn’t see what it was, for him, the boy was just playing with air. But by the way he was pulling it and throwing it, he guessed it was a flower.

He wanted to ask what he was seeing, how was the world around him looking, but it was something pretty personal. And he didn’t want to intrude, so he just looked at his hands playing with nothing.

"Do you think there were deaths that were deserved?" Bokuto asked, voice still light, just curious.

Akaashi frowned. "No, not really. I don’t think anyone deserves to die, I don’t think anyone should die either, but it’s just how it is." He shrugged. "But I have a bit more pity for the elders. Because people on Earth think it’s okay for them to die. As if because they have experienced so much more things that anyone, they should die instead of younger people. I find this cruel."

Bokuto hummed, looking at him without really seeing him. Akaashi thought that maybe he had talked too much, that he ruined the light mood they were into. So he looked down, playing with his fingers. He couldn’t believe he said that to a young man who just died.

"I get what you mean, I think."

He raised his gaze until he met Bokuto’s, asking, surprised. "You do? Aren’t you upset about dying this young?"

A huge smile made his way again on the man’s face as he said joyfully. "No, I’m not!" He then frowned, adding. "Well, I won’t lie and say I don’t want to go back and live more." Shrugging, he threw the supposed flower away, clapping his hands together and turning to face him. "But I’m still glad I got to experience everything that I did!"

Akaashi felt blinding by his smile, heart missing a bit at his previous words. It was rare, so rare for people, and above all young people, to think that way.

"I mean, I have supportive parents, wonderful friends. I am in the top five best aces, played volleyball all my life. I got to see Kuroo and Kenma finally coming together after years of pinning. I have three beautiful pets, and even got the chance to have a crumb of university!" His smile was getting larger and larger as he listed all the things he was grateful for in his life, and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel his heart becoming warmer and a fond smile creeping on his lips. "Yeah, I got a pretty cool life, so I’m okay! Plus, I got to meet you!"

Akaashi flushed, heart beating faster. Even in the circumstances, he was glad he met Bokuto. The man was a fresh breeze combined with a ray of warm sunshine. He didn’t know how long it will last, he knew somehow, they’ll have to separate. But he wanted to appreciate this little moment, being with someone talkative and kind.

He didn’t know how much time they spent sitting, storytelling parts of theirs and other’s lives and laughing happily. But Akaashi didn’t want it to end. He smiled again at Bokuto’s answer, glad to see how easy it was to talk to the boy, how pleasant it was to just sit with someone.

"Then maybe you have a death you’d like to change? I don’t know, there must be someone you didn’t want to see dead, right?"

He didn’t answer, biting his lips. Immediately, Bokuto started apologizing. "Sorry, didn’t want to make you feel sad!" He shook his head, looking far away.

Akaashi had said nobody deserved to die, and he meant it. But he did think some people deserved to stay alive. People like Bokuto, kind and caring, always searching the good into every situation, always smiling and telling him funny things. People who would protect their friends no matter what, who would bite life with all teeth, enjoying each second they had.

If there were any deaths he wished he could change right now it’s was without a doubt Bokuto’s. The man deserved to live, he had kind friends that cared for him and were probably devastated at the moment. He had parents, surely feeling miserable, he had a volleyball life, which seemed like it could be even better. This boy had a good life, he had been nothing else that an angel, and yet here he was in front of the messenger of Death himself.

He knew it. He knew it was a bad idea to sympathize with the man. He had just let him led thanks to his cheerful aura and kind attitude. He had been so happy to have someone to talk to without any shouts or cry that he completely put away his one and only rule; never get attached to a human. 

And as he saw Bokuto laugh away his question, trying to change the subject by talking about something lighter, he felt the aftermath of his mistake.

It’s been so long since he had such genuine fun that he got attached to the man quickly. He didn’t want to go back to the old same life he knew, waiting for people that would scream at him, ask questions he knew nothing about and cry.

He wanted something lighter, where he could laugh just like now, where he could share his experience and learn about someone. He wanted to learn more about Bokuto, wanted to tell him more.

He bit his lips, fidgeting with his hand again. He hadn’t even noticed he stopped listening to the man when strong arms pulled him against a warm chest. He yelped, jumping from surprise.

Akaashi stilled, feeling his slim body being crushed into a built one, in a tight and comforting hug. He sighed and smiled slightly, pouting his arms around the boy.

"Sorry for making you sad," Bokuto mumbled.

He immediately melted into the embrace, blushing furiously. "Don’t worry, I’m okay."

Bokuto let him go, offering him his brightest smile since they met, painting a redder shade on Akaashi’s cheeks. He smiled in return, feeling a bit cold for a second.

He looked at the grey-haired man. He was beautiful, strong and young. Someone would say he had an entire life in front of him, and yet. He wouldn’t be able to live around his friends and family anymore. The life he knew won’t ever be again. If Akaashi could do something for him, he would do it without a doubt.

That’s why he murmured, voice hoarse and chest tight. “You probably should go, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto’s smile became sad as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I can’t stay here forever right?"

Akaashi shook his head. He didn’t know what would happen to be honest, but the man staying at his side wasn’t an option. As selfish as he wanted to be right now, it wasn’t his right to keep Bokuto from whatever awaited for him after.

"You just have to walk this way, and that’s all. I don’t know what’s after." He explained, trying to smile again but failing.

"Okay. Thank you Akaashi!"

They stood straight, facing each other without really knowing what to say. Akaashi didn’t want to say goodbye, he wanted to stay into this wonderful and soothing bubble Bokuto had created. But he couldn’t. And he should be happy to have been able to spend all this time with the boy.

Bokuto jumped, smiling widely as an idea hit him. He turned around, looking everywhere for something. He ran not far away and picked something from the ground. He smelled it, allowing Akaashi to understand that it was a flower, and then ran back to face him again and hand him the supposed flower.

Surprised, Akaashi stretched his hand, letting Bokuto putting it gently in it. He weighed nothing and still could see nothing, but the bright smile of the man was enough for his heart to miss beats. Moved by the gesture, he smiled, thankful.

"Don’t forget me, I’ll pass by sometimes to see you. I swear." Bakugo said firmly, corner of his mouth still up. Everything about him was heartwarming, his smile, his words, his presence. So Akaashi murmured, sincere.

"Whatever happens after, I hope you’ll be happy Bokuto-san. You deserve it." His voice was warm and grateful as Bokuto blushed slightly. Akaashi took the sight silently, keeping it in his heart.

"Thank you Akaashi!"

And as he headed in the right direction, turning back multiples times to wave goodbye, Akaashi had a candid smile on his face. He sincerely wished the best for this ray of sunshine.

And he hoped the man would keep his promise, he didn’t know how or when but he will wait for him.

He will wait for the person that, in one day, made him forget about the cruel job he had been fated to. The person that made him feel visible and truly cared about him.

He will wait for Bokuto Koutarou for all eternity if needed. 

And looking back at his hand, Akaashi thought that it was the most beautiful flower he ever saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft, please forgive me. 
> 
> I had this idea in my head for weeks now, but I didn’t know which paring I should use for it. And since I’m obsessed with bokuaka these days, here is it! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comment/kudos, it’ll make me very happy! And thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
